Twilights first, fun
by DJTurbo spin
Summary: Celestia has been watching over Twilight sparkle for a few days and has noticed she has been non-stop studying and hasn't been out very much, Celestia has been given word about a Party that a bunch of ponies are throwing that night where twilight could have some fun and catch a break from the studying, Celestia sends a letter...


Celestia has been watching over Twilight sparkle for a few days and has noticed she has been non-stop studying and hasn't been out very much, Celestia has been given word about a Party that a bunch of ponies are throwing that night where twilight could have some fun and catch a break from the studying, Celestia sends a letter,

"dear Twilight,  
there is a party going on near you i would like you to have a break from all your very hard studying and go there, because you have been studying almost non-stop for three days, go there and have fun.

your princess,  
Celestia"

The princess send the letter to twilight,

*spike* 'wakes up' "uhh not another letter"

*twillight* 'turns around' "ohh a letter" 'gets up and walks to Spike'

*spike* 'burps up letter' "i wish there was another way i could give you those" 'gives twilight the letter'

*twilight* "thank you, surely it's not that bad, now go to bed" 'walks back over to desk, sits down and starts reading the new scroll'

*spike* "finally something i want to do" 'flops onto bed and starts snoring'

*twilight* 'rolls eyes and continues reading' "but what does the princess mean...i haven't been studying that much have i?" 'looks over at the neatly placed stack of books next to her' "oh, well i guess i could go" 'looks at spike' "i mean he will be fine nothing wakes him up unless there's gems involved"

*spike* "mmm gems" 'continues snoring'

*twilight* 'giggles' "well i guess i could go out, i might just go freshen up" 'gets up and walks to her mirror' "i look ok" 'floats brush over and brushes her mane and tail' "well" 'sighs' "i guess it will be fun" 'places brush down and starts walking down stairs'

Twilight wasn't sure where the party was but she knew it would be close, she decided to just walk around for a little bit maybe she would hear some music, after a while she had no luck in hearing anything so she stretched out her wings and flew up twilight looked around for a second before seeing some flashing lights at a house a block or so away, "there it is" she thought t herself before flying over to the house and knocking on the door

*Random pony* 'opens the door' "hey there come in"

*twilight* "thank you" 'walks in and looks around'

*Random pony* "have fun" 'flicks with tail and walks away into a small crowed of ponys'

*twilight* "i wonder what kind of ponys there are here" 'walks into an open living room like area'

Twilight observed everypony and what they where doing she noticed someponys where having drinks at a table she decided to go over and ask if she could join them, "of course here sit down" they said handing her a medium sized glass that seemed to have some sort of vodka with a soft drink [soda, pop] kind of beverage in it, she thought to herself that it would be fun so she drank it down the group around the table cheered and twilight placed the glass down and smiled widely, she was having fun, "what other drinks do you have?" twilight asked kind of buzzed from the vodka, twilight wasnt really a heavy drinker or really a drinker at all so she wasn't as intolerant to drinks as someponys where at the party, "we have shots" one of the ponys said to her showing her the glass and filling it up with a heavy alcohol, twilight shrugs before grabbing it and drinking down like the last this time twilight cheered with the group, "can i have another?" she said "you can have as many as you want!" one pony said before filling up her shot glass, "this is fun!" twilight says as she drinks it down once again, twilight got a little dizzy she realized she was getting drunk so she stood up, "thank you for the drinks" twilight said to the group "no worries!" a pony from the group says back to her

Twilight walks away from the table slightly dizzy she decides to explore the house a little she went into some rooms and found the bathroom she walks past some stairs which has a few little packets scattered on it she looked at them closer noticing that they where unopened she picked one up not realizing that they where packets of condoms scattered there for anypony that got ~lucky~ twillight looked up the stairs and saw a couple come out of one of the few rooms kissing, realizing that this party was a little more than she thought it was, she placed the packet back on the stair and walked away into the little crowed where there was a rather large group of ponies dancing around. twilight danced around for a little bit.

Twilight danced for a little over 20 minuets she was just sobering up, twilight decided to have a break from dancing and walked away from the crowed nd sat down at the table where she had those few drinks, the table was empty except for a few cups that a group left, twilight leaned back and relaxed for a second before a blue coated pony walked up to her and sat next to her "hey there whats your name" he said checking her out slightly "my name twilight, whats yours"  
she replied "im cloudgazzer nice to meet you" he replied.

*twilight* "so when did you get here?"

*cloudgazzer* "i got here a while ago"

*twilight* "oh, ok"

*cloudgazzer* "so what kind of things are you interested in?"

*twilight* "oh i love science, and studying"

*cloudgazzer* "thats cool, im a cloud chaser, i really like whether and things like that"

*twilight* "oh yeah.."

*cloudgazzer* "would you like a drink?"

*twilight* "uh sure"

*cloudgazzer* "ok ill be back" 'gets up and walks away'

Twilight rested in the chair for a minute or two before two other ponies sat at the table with some drinks "hello" twilight said to them "hey there" one of them said in a quite drunk tone of voice and the other one just laughed hysterically because he was to drunk to know what was even going on at that moment, twilight gave out an awkward but funny giggle, she looked over and saw cloudgazzer come over with some sort of drink "I didn't know what you wanted so i just got something i like to drink" he said to her before sitting down

*twilight* "oh thank you, i dont really know any of the names of the drink but i know shots" 'twilight gave out a slight giggle'

*cloudgazzer* "hey how about we go somewhere were we can talk it's a bit loud here"

*twilight* "sure" 'stands up'

*cloudgazzer* "follow me" 'starts walking'

Cloudgazzer leads twilight


End file.
